Commercially available intrusion detection systems are typically armed and disarmed by an authorized operator having physical access to a control panel of the intrusion detection system. Such systems are prone to generating false intrusion detection alarms in cases where an authorized operator of the intrusion detection system accesses the premises protected by the intrusion detection system while the system is in an armed state of operation, while neglecting to first manually disarm the intrusion detection system. The present invention provides a method and system for automatically disarming an intrusion detection system.